Edge
INTRODUCTION An alternate form of Sensei Earl from the Goblin Dimension and master samurai. Also a long-standing member of the Emissaries of Justice. ESSENTIAL INFO Created and owned by Matthew Werner. Co-designed by Matthew, Kevin Sanchez, and Keishawn Thomas. CREATIVE TEAM FOR EDGE, THE SAMURAI: THE SCORPION AND THE FROG Plotter: be announced Writers: be announced Storyboards: set yet Penciller(s): set yet Inker(s): set yet Colorist(s): set yet Letterer: Perry Constantine Editor: Matthew Werner Using characters created by: Matthew Werner Cover artist: Royce Southerland? BIOGRAPHY Edge "lost" his baby brother (it was later revealed that his brother became a member of the Goblin Royalty and raised as a goblin) when he was only three years old. He grew up already despising the goblins, especially after his father was killed by them when he Edge was 19. At this point, he had taken up poisoned darts his father had crafted, that Edge decided to use on all goblins to avenge his brother and father. Picking off goblins one by one, but never getting anywhere as goblins repopulated far too fast, he grew desperate and even more distant than ever before. One day, he witnessed a portal, a nearly naked, unconscious man thrown out of it, and close again. Edge took the man to one of his temporary bases, and just as he was about to leave to move to his next camp, the man woke up. The man called himself Shadowkat, but Edge had never heard of such a name. The man said that he could also be referred to as "Zack", to which Edge barely noticed. When he began to leave, the man followed him and said that they needed to work together to get out of the place. Edge passed off Zack as dead weight, to which Zack challenged him to a fight. Zack was easily defeated with Edge's twin "lariots" (to be elaborated on under "Gear & Abilities"), so Edge began to leave again. Then Zack asked to trained with lariots. Edge saw a little bit of his brother inside of Zack and accepted. For about a month in our time, Edge taught Zack all about the Goblin Dimension and on how to fight goblins. They traveled between camps and eventually Zack grew to understand the Dimension and be able to hold his own in combat against Edge. One day, Zack proposed a plan to Edge: they attack the goblins at their capital and kill their king. Edge dismissed it as a terrible plan, before being talked into it when Zack told him that he had done plenty of recon and knew a way of least resistance; and a path of most that could be done. They took the harder one. They assaulted the capital, Edge exhausting most of his darts and killing over one hundred goblins; Zack killing about forty of them. It was then revealed that a portal would open to Zack's dimension less than an hour later; barely enough time to get there. If Zack were to get home, Zack would have to leave Edge behind. Edge gave him the order to get home while he (Edge) took care of his revenge. He killed all of the goblins (over 2000 more, including the king, whom he killed with his last dart), except for the Goblin King's son, Ocheo, whom he gave the chance to grow up. Nearly a year later, a portal opened above Silver City, and Edge came falling down. He landed perfectly and joined "the Team" in their crusade to defeat the new Falducci Empire. GEAR & ABILITIES Edge is a master of combat. His primary weapons are his dual "lariots" which are essentially chains with kunai at the end of them, similar to kusari. These grant him a medium-ranged attack that's fast and hugely effective. He's also a master swordsman, capable of keeping up with Shadowkat in sword skill. Edge is not particularly agile or fast, mainly due to the weight of his armor. ROGUES GALLERY Gallows, Warmonger Shadowcrypt, Ghadius, Grambal, Ulroch, Sibre, Hardgore, Telekyo, N-Gulf, Cyclone, Unic, Ebb, Sandstorm, The Reaper, Bloodwing, SpineClaw, Phantom Claw, Shadow Spear, Miss Ery, Malice, Koro Toro, Acidex, Javelin, Czar Belrus, Khalios, Eukithor Frost, King Midas, Alistair Fang, Hansel, Pardner, Scavenger, Fenrir, Corvin, Outsider, Ophidian, Hunter Preyes, Netzach, Xiageth, Jericho, Rozark, Count Celtic, Cacovyrn, Shoulder Blade, Swift Brand, Cxugr, Carnal, Clockwork Knight, Arzurk Dragoncleaver, Villtorr, Lara Hanes, Neth, Keltharn, Egres, Wispbringer, Judas, Skullrush, Stormcross, Stormfall, KillHammer, Stranger, Razorblade. CORE VILLAINS Grambal, Ulroch, Rozark, Koro Toro, Cxugr, Carnal, Count Celtic, Bloodwing, Swift Brand, Ghadius, Gallows, SpineClaw, Corvin, Unic, Razorblade. SEE ALSO Sensei Earl Shadowkat SpiderMind Koa Ankh Shu Aesir Geihylde Venir Bataar Wolf Bearbore Slagtand Ironcast F.U.S.E.